Love, Hate and Bunnies
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang are going to the mall! What chaos awaits and exactly what happened to the bunnies? Read to find out! Written for fi13ns as every late birthday. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone. This is a very special story I wrote for fi13ns for her birthday-

Yami: Except it's been months since her birthday

Bakura: And you said you'd have it ready for her birthday

Marik: And you're so late she probably thought you forgot you were writing it for her

Me: ...T-T I'm sorry. Anyway, it was originally going to be a one shot but since it's taking me so long-

Yami: You know since it's been months since her birthday

Bakura: And you kept telling her you'd have it done soon

Marik: And you still don't have it finished

Me: (twitch) Yes well, I decide to break it into chapters so I could at least give her something before the end of the year and -

Yami: Even though you- (get's hit with a giant hammer)

Bakura and Marik: O-O;

Me: Anyone else?

Bakura and Marik: (shakes heads)

Me: I hope you like it fi13ns (you too Lexi!) and again I'm sorry for how late it is. Ryou will you do the disclaimer please?

Ryou: Panda doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: To the Mall!

* * *

It was an average day in Dommino. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing gently and the birds were chirping their happy song-

" **Shut the hell up you feathered rats!" ** Bakura shook his fist angrily at the scattering birds that flew away.

" Yami please don't yell at the sky like that" Ryou asked timidly, trying his best to stop the spirit from attracting more attention from the people passing by. Yugi gave a sympathetic smile as Yami looked to Ryou in confusion.

"But I didn't say anything" Yugi sweat dropped at the pharaoh's misunderstanding.

"He was talking to me you pineapple headed pharaoh" A vein throbbed on Yami's forehead

"What did you call me you freaky albino tomb robber?!" Yugi grabbed onto his Yami's arm to stop him from pouncing on Bakura.

"Guys please don't fight" Yugi whined "You're going to get us in trouble!" Yes. It was an average day in Dommino and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were currently standing outside the mall. It had all started with Anzu asking Mai and Serenity if they wanted to go shopping. The two had agreed and Mai suggested they invite Ishizu as well which they did. Unfortunately that's where the trouble began...

* * *

30 minutes previous~~~

* * *

"... so we'd love to have you along if you're interested" Anzu's chirpy voice said over the phone Ishizu was holding. The Egyptian woman smiled, flattered that the pharaoh's friends would consider inviting her on their outing. She of course wanted to say yes but... she glanced into the sitting room where her younger brother Malik and his yami, Marik, sat watching Barney the Dinosaur.

"Damn it I know he's hiding a mind control device somewhere, how else could he get those children to follow his every command?" Malik mumbled eyeing the purple dinosaur intently.

Marik wasn't listening, instead he was thinking of every possible way he could kill Barney '_Chainsaw to the head, chainsaw to the stomach, chainsaw to the tail...would that actually kill him or would he just re-grow it like a lizard? Are dinosaurs lizards? Ra I hope not those things are a pain to kill. Unless I use fire...yeah flamethrower to the head would work or maybe to the chest...' _

Ishizu frowned. Rishid was at work and there was no way she could leave those two by themselves, not after what happened last time. She never did find out where Marik hid the heads to those poor bunnies. No, leaving them by themselves was not an option but she also didn't want to deny Anzu's offer. She thought for a moment, could she bring them with her maybe?

"Ishizu? You still there?" Anzu's voice asked un-surely.

"Oh yes I'm still here. Um...Anzu? Would it be too much to ask if I brought Malik and Marik with me?" there was a pause before Ishizu continued "It's just that after what happened last time..." she trailed off. Anzu made a noise of understanding

"Yeah I remember; those poor bunnies" Ishizu nodded, casting a suspicious glance at the boys in the other room. "Well so long as they don't try to kill anyone I don't see a problem" Ishizu sighed in relief

"Thank you Anzu, we'll see you later"

"Okay see you soon" Ishizu hung up. Now all she had to do was convince her mentally unstable brother and his out-right insane yami to come with her. Easy as pie right?

The elegant Egyptian woman stepped into the sitting room just as Barney began to sing the 'I love you' song as he did at the end of every episode.

"It must be the song" Malik mumbled "It's manipulating children to worship him"

Ishizu sweat dropped at her brother's strange words. _'Here goes nothing'_ she thought stepping in front of the TV, gaining the boys attentions. She smiled sweetly,

"What do you want sister?" Malik asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Malik, how would you and your yami like to come to shopping with me?"

"I'd rather give the pharaoh a sponge bath" Marik eyed his hikari strangely

"Are you gay for the pharaoh or something?" he asked. Malik glared daggers at his yami

"No you psychotic imaginary friend from hell, I just meant I didn't want to go" Malik answered.

Marik looked unconvinced.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay hikari, even if it is for a midget pharaoh with ridiculous hair"

"I'M NOT GAY" Malik bellowed "And who are you to talk about ridiculous hair?!"

A vein throbbed on Marik's forehead

"WHAT THE FUCK'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKEN PALM TREE!"

"FAIRY!"

"PHSYCO!"

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

" CROSSDRESSER!"

O-O! "You said there was no film in that camera!"

Ishizu looked on at the verbal battle, ignoring her brother's hobbies for the moment, as she shook her head; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. Then a thought came to her and a light bulb lit up above her head.

'_That might work' _she thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to come brother?" Ishizu asked in an innocent voice, breaking the two boys from their insult battle.

"Positive" Malik stated, crossing his arms as he leaned deeper into the couch in a sulk.

Ishizu's eyes flicked to Marik who was staring at the light bulb above Ishizu's head, wondering where the hell it came from and how it was just floating there.

She sighed dramatically "Oh well that's a shame. I'll just have to tell Anzu you two won't be joining us"

Suddenly Malik shot up from the couch, his eyes wide

"Anzu?! As in Anzu Mazaki?!"

Ishizu gave a sly nod

"Well why didn't you say that sooner?" Malik and Ishizu turned in shock to see Marik already at the door.

'_How in the name of Ra did he do that?'_ Ishizu wondered as Malik jumped the couch to join his yami

"Come on sister!"

Ishizu shook her head in disbelieve, easy as pie right?

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Anzu was explaining the addition of the Ishtar boys to their shopping group to Serenity. "...that's not a problem with you is it?" Anzu asked through Serenity's Hello Kitty cell phone.

The auburn haired girl thought a moment "Well, I don't really mind so long as you guys are there as well but are you sure it's a good idea to bring them to the mall? What if they find the pet shop?" she asked

"Don't worry, Ishizu will make sure they don't kill anyone" Anzu replied reassuringly

"Bunnies aren't people Anzu" Serenity said nervously.

"...Good point. We'll just have to avoid going near it"

Serenity hummed in agreement.

"So every things cool?"

"Yep! See you in a bit" Serenity giggled excitedly, hanging up after Anzu said bye. She hoped off her bed and began looking for an outfit to wear. "Too childish, too adult, too odd, ah this might work!" Serenity quickly changed and took a look at herself in her wardrobe mirror. She was wearing the same outfit from Battle City "Perfect!" Humming to herself she headed downstairs to grab her purse.

Jounouchi lay sprawled across the couch in the living room. Though Serenity lived with their mother and Jou with their father, he often visited.

Or more precisely lazed on the couch watching TV. Hearing his sister humming as she practically skipped down the stairs, Jou sat up "Hey sis, why so happy?"

Serenity smiled at him "Just going shopping"

"By yourself?" he asked going into 'protective older brother mode'.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes, she loved her brother for caring so much but at the same time she wished he wouldn't treat her like such a child.

"No. I'm going with Anzu, Mai, Ishizu and her brothers"

Jou nodded "Oh okay then" a moment passed before something clicked in his head

O-O "SAY WHAT?!"

"You don't have to yell" Serenity winced as she quickly pulled on her shoes and headed for the door. In the blink of an eye Jou was standing in front of the door.

Serenity's eyebrows shot up '_How in the name of Kami did he do that?'_

Jou stood up straight and held his arms out like a barricade, stopping her from getting around him

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near that crazy pretty boy and his even crazier yami!"

Serenity scowled "Jou! I know you're just trying look out for my well being but you can't stop me from seeing my friends"

"Since when are you friends with those psycho's?!"

Serenity huffed "They're not that bad" Jou looked at her horrified

"Not that bad?! You saw what they did to those bunnies!" The young teen sweat dropped, he had her there.

'_This is bad. At this rate big brother won't let me go' _ she thought worriedly. Suddenly a light bulb lit above her head.

Jou stared at the light bulb confused '_Where the heck did that come from?'_

His thoughts were broken when he heard Serenity sniffling. When the blonde looked down at his little sister she was using the biggest puppy eyes look he'd ever seen.

'_Oh hell, not the puppy eyes of doom!_' Jou sweated as he stared into the watery abyss of cuteness.

'_Must. Not. Give. In!'_

However when her bottom lip began to quiver, Jou knew this was a battle he wouldn't win.

"Alright fine, you can go" Jou said in defeat. Serenity beamed "but I'm coming with ya"

"Wha? What for?" she asked flabbergasted at the suggestion

"To protect ya of course" Jou proclaimed proudly, pounding his chest with his fist.

Serenity glanced at her watch, she was going to be late if she wasted anymore time arguing with her brother. She sighed

"Okay, okay let's just go already"

Jou gave a big goofy smile as he ran upstairs

"Alright! Gimme a sec to find my jacket."

Serenity stared at the jacket hanging on the coat rack beside where Jou was standing moments ago. She sighed again.

'_This is going to be a very long day'_

* * *

Meanwhile Anzu was trying to get in contact with Mai to let her know Ishizu would be bringing Malik and Marik but the sultry blonde duellist wasn't picking up.

After the third failed attempt the blue eyed brunet sighed and decided to wait a bit before trying again. Walking down the streets of Dommino, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was. Battle City was long since over and people had returned to their daily lives.

'_It's nice but it's also kind of boring' _she thought as she looked over the mundane activities of the shoppers and business workers. Suddenly her phone beeped. Anzu beamed hoping it was Mai, only to be slightly disappointed the text was from Serenity.

{Sorry Anz. Big brother wouldn't let me go without him :}

Anzu rolled her eyes _'Typical Jou; he's such a worry wart'_.

Suddenly a worrying thought hit her. If Jou, Malik and Marik were stuck hanging out together then no doubt all hell would break loose without someone to keep them in check.

Anzu thought for a moment before a light bulb lit up above her head, earning a few confused glances from those passing by.

'_Well since Jou's coming I'm sure Yugi would like to join us and if Yami comes he can stop Marik if he loses it'_.

Smiling she sent a quick reply to Serenity to let her know it was cool and a text to Yugi inviting him and Yami to tag along, making sure to mention Marik and Malik's company. Moments later she got a reply from Yugi.

{Sure! :) We'll be there soon!}

Anzu tried Mai's phone once more, overjoyed when she picked up.

"What's up hun?" Mai answered sounding a bit worn out. Anzu noticed

"Hey, I've been trying to reach you all day, is something wrong?" Mai hesitated before sighing into the speaker

"Look behind you" Anzu twirled to see Mai walking towards her. The blond gave a weary wave and Anzu smiled welcomingly until she saw two very familiar faces a few steps behind Mai.

O-O "Honda! Duke! What are you guys doing here?"

Duke flicked his hair out his face in a very girly manner, the sound of swooning fan girls filling the streets.

"We happened to run into Mai and she mentioned you guys were going shopping so..." he indicated himself and Honda "We thought we'd tag along"

Mai sent Anzu an apologetic look before sighing in frustration

"I accidently let it slip Serenity would be with us and well " she glanced at the boys in annoyance "I couldn't shake them"

Anzu sweat dropped. '_Jeez this is turning into one big shopping trip'._

"It's not a problem is it?" Honda asked scratching the back of his head. Mai shrugged

"Four girls and two guys shopping, doesn't seem too bad"

Anzu coughed nervously

"Actually..." she began " It looks like we're going to have most of the gang now" Mai raised an eyebrow, urging her to elaborate "Ishizu couldn't leave Marik and Malik alone because of, well, you guy's remember the bunny incident right?" The group shuddered in unison and nodded

"So they're coming too?" Honda asked nervously. Anzu nodded

"Yes but it doesn't end there. When I told Serenity about it Jou demanded to come as well and then I decided to invite Yami and Yugi to help keep the peace".

When Anzu finished she glanced at the group for their reactions. Both Duke and Honda looked crestfallen at the fact Jou would be chaperoning his sister while Mai seemed to enjoy the idea of having so many extra people around. Anzu checked her watch

"Everyone should be arriving pretty soo-"

"HEY GUYS WE'RE OVER HERE!"

The group turned to see Jounouchi running toward them waving his hand in the air with an embarrassed looking Serenity trailing behind. Before he reached them Jou noticed Honda and Duke. Immediately he halted, eyes narrowing as he glared at the two in suspicion. The two males sweated under his gaze while Serenity brushed passed her brother and greeted Mai and Anzu.

"Sorry we're late, big brother kept beating up random guys that looked at me" Mai rolled her eyes and Anzu managed a giggle at how Jou took being over protective to the extreme.

"Anzu" a soft voice called from behind them.

"Ishizu!" the girls squealed, trapping the Egyptian woman in a group hug.

Malik looked over the other males curiously while Marik glared at every potential victim/ innocent bystander that passed the group.

Jou, upon seeing the tanned youth and his yami, re-directed his glare, much to Duke's and Honda's relief and Malik's annoyance.

"Something you want to say?" Malik asked matching Jou's stare. Jou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to intimidate the other male.

" You creeps better not try any funny stuff today" Marik and Malik exchanged a look before turning back to the blonde

"Exactly what 'funny stuff' are you talking about mutt" Marik asked flatly. Jou growled at being called a mutt and Ishizu decided now would be a good time to intervene

"What he means Marik is you two are to stay away from any small, furry or cute animals during this outing" The two male Egyptians exchanged a glance and shrugged

"Whatever" they spoke in unison. Ishizu gave a curt nod and turned back to Anzu

"Shall we begin?"

"Not yet. We're still waiting on Yami and Yugi"

No sooner had the pharaohs name escaped Anzu's lip had Marik un-sheeted the Millennium Rod, which had been hidden beneath his cape and pointed the tip of the blade at Ishizu's forehead, his eye's flaring with hate and insanity

"You never said the pharaoh would be here!" Ishizu eyed the blade nervously as the others trembled in fear

"Damn it yami stop shoving your rod in my sister's face!" Malik roared at his darker counterpart.

Duke tapped Honda on the shoulder

"Is it just me or did that sound kind of kinky" Honda eyed him disgustedly

"Dude that's just gross" Duke shrugged.

Anzu stepped forward in front of Marik, her body shaking

"I'm sorry Marik. I called Yami, Ishizu didn't know about it"

Marik looked down at her with a scowl.

Anzu frowned and lowered her gaze "I know you two don't like each other but I thought maybe..." she trailed off, looking deeply saddened.

Marik's expression softened slightly, unable to tear his eyes from her downcast face. Slowly he lowered the blade from Ishizu who sighed in relief.

Marik studied Anzu's face carefully. He couldn't help but think how pretty sadness looked on her but he knew she was divine when she was happy. It was a shame he was a being of hate and anger, maybe if he wasn't, he could bring her the joy that she loved.

Malik eyed his yami as he stared down at the brunet's downcast face. _'Damn. I knew he liked her like I do, but could he actually..._' However Malik's thoughts were cut short by an angry yell

"**Shut the hell up you feathered rats!" **

The group looked across the street to see a very pissed Yami trying to strangle a taunting Bakura. Malik turned to Anzu

"Did you invite the tomb robber and his hikari as well?" Anzu shook her head. The group watched as Yugi restrained the ancient pharaoh while Ryou shook his head at his yami's childish insults.

"Tell me something pharaoh, did you need a step ladder to get onto your throne or did they just put in a high chair especially for you, or better yet they probably appointed you a royal nanny to help you up and tell you when it was burping time"

Bakura cackled as Yami took a swipe at him, roaring random curses in Egyptian. Yugi was barely restraining the ancient spirit when he heard his name being called.

"Yugi, we're over here!" Anzu called out again.

Seeing the group, Yugi beamed and let go of Yami, running over to them.

The second Yugi released him; Yami stumbled forward and fell flat on his face. Yugi stopped and sweat dropped

"Oops".

Bakura and Marik laughed their asses off at the sight of the mighty pharaoh splayed face down across the pavement, Malik bit back a smirk.

Yugi helped a rather dizzy eyed Yami up as Ryou greeted the others and Bakura made his way towards Marik and Malik.

"So what are you guys up to?" Ryou asked in his polite soft accent

"Shopping!" Serenity chirped enthusiastically

"Sounds fun" Ryou smiled "Would you mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all" Anzu assured "Now the whole groups here"

"Except Kaiba" Honda pointed out.

As if on cue, a large KC helicopter flew over the street, stopping to hover high in the sky above the group. The door of the copter opened to reveal Seto Kaiba with a BEWD jet pack attached to his back.

Cheers of excitement and aw rose throughout the street, as well as numerous screams of ecstasy from swooning fan girls.

Kaiba jumped from the copter, his coat tails defying gravity; remaining in the same angle even as he fell. The jets of the BEWD jet pack set alight, flaring white flares like a sparkler, slowing the CEO's descent till he hovered a few inches from the ground. The jets switched off and Kaiba crossed his arms as he gracefully dropped, standing in front of the gang with his trademark scowl in place.

"What are you dweebs doing here?" he asked coolly, as though his entrance had been completely normal. The gang stared at him dumbstruck. A crowd had gathered at the spectacle, watching the teens expecting some kind of show to begin.

Ishizu was the first to recover.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba. That was quite an entrance" The rest of the group seemed to snap from their stupor at Ishizu's voice

"Yeah, could ya make it any flashier?" Jou asked, watching as Kaiba slid the jetpack off smoothly and carefully placed it by his feet, completely ignoring the question as he looked over the group disinterestedly.

"Hey! Wait for me bro!"

The group looked up to see Mokuba slowly parachuting down towards them. Mokuba waved excitedly "Hey guys what's up?"

"You mean apart from you?" Mai yelled up.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew, sending the young Kaiba flying towards the side of a building

O-O "WAAAAAAAAH!"

Mokuba screamed while the group and the spectators stared wide eyed and gasping in horror below.

Calmly Kaiba pulled out what looked like a modified joystick. The jet pack fired off the ground. As Kaiba moved the joystick the jetpack followed the path, catching the top of the parachute and slowing its speed as it turned and brought Mokuba safely to the ground.

The crowd cheered loudly in excitement at the rescue. Mokuba pulled a microphone from his jacket.

"Thank you, thank you! Don't forget that the new BEWD roller coaster is opening today at Kaiba Land! We hope to see you there!" The crowd gave another cheer and Mokuba tucked the microphone back inside his jacket, turning to the group

"What did you guys think?" Mokuba asked excitedly. Duke hummed in approval

"Nice. So you guys are here to promote Kaiba Land huh?" Mokuba nodded

"Yep! And now big bro's going to hang out with me for the day. Right Seto?" Kaiba sent a quick smile to his brother with a nod before looking back to the group scowling once more.

"If you're all done staring like fishes, answer my question" Anzu frowned

"You don't have to be so rude Kaiba. We're going to go shopping" Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he looked over Marik, Malik and Bakura.

"All of you?" he asked.

Anzu nodded and a light bulb lit above Mokuba's head. Kaiba eyed the light strangely '_Where..?'_

"Hey can we hang out with you then?" Mokuba asked hopefully. Kaiba frowned, about to protest when Anzu cut him off

"I don't see why not" Mokuba cheered and Kaiba grit his teeth. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

More to come! I promise


	2. Shops,shops,shops!

Me: Hey look a new chapter!

Bakura: About time

Me: (Glares) Would you like to join Yami? (holds up hammer and points to unconscious Yami)

Bakura: (shakes head)

Me: Anzu would you read out the disclaimer please?

Anzu: Panda doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. If she did every chapter would contain scenes of Marik and I having wild crazy monkey se- WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: O-O I didn't write that

Marik: (Whistles innocently)

(Marik gets hit with hammer by a pissed looking Kaiba)

Kaiba: Just get to the damn story

* * *

Chapter 2: Shops, shops, shops!

* * *

"So, where first?" Yugi asked as the group entered the mall.

"There's a sale on in the fashion boutique on the second floor" Mai chimed looking to the girls "Shall we ladies?" Serenity, Anzu and Ishizu nodded. As the four girls set off, Yami called out to them

"What about us?" Anzu looked over her shoulder and laughed

"There are plenty of shops, just look around until you find somewhere you like. You know where to find us if there's any trouble. Later!" When the girls were out of view the guys exchanged looks.

"Well" Ryou began "I still need to pick up the materials for the new RPG so..." he trailed off as he began walking in the opposite direction the girls had gone.

"Well at least that explains why Ryou was here" Honda mumbled. He took a glance at Bakura, flinching when he saw the glare directed at him. "Uh, I think I'll check out the comic store"

"I'll join ya man" Jou said as the two off them walked off. Mokuba grabbed his brother's sleeve

"Seto, I want to go to the arcade" Kaiba nodded, letting Mokuba drag him off. Duke turned to Yugi and Yami

"There's a game store on the third floor, want to check it out?" Yugi nodded following Duke. Yami cast a suspicious look at the remaining three.

"You three better stay out of trouble" Yami warned. Malik rolled his eyes and Marik scoffed.

"Why pharaoh, I didn't know you cared" Bakura sneered. Yami sent them a finale glare and followed after Yugi and Duke.

"So why are you here?" Malik asked, not even looking at Bakura, instead scanning over some of the shop signs for something of interest.

"I was bored" Bakura answered simply "And I didn't feel like staying in my weak hikari's apartment by myself" Marik smirked

"Aww is little Bakura lonely?"

Bakura glared daggers at the tanned yami before sneering and flipping him off. Marik just chuckled in reply and Malik ignored the exchange.

"What about you two? What's your excuse?" Bakura asked

"Mazaki" Malik answered, finally looking at Bakura

"Ah" Bakura responded in understanding. All three had been trying to get their way into the dancer's pants for some time now. At first it had just been an idea to piss off Yami but after some time of actually watching her they realised Anzu was an attractive girl. Throw in the fact her dance classes made her body limber and she had a lot of stamina and you had one very tempting prize. They acted as civil as they could to her and she seemed to accept them much easier than the rest of the group.

Malik was fairly subtle in his seduction, a brush of hands here, an intense gaze there, the occasional '_there's something in your hair, let me get it for you'_ and his personal favourite of leaning his face inches from her neck to _'smell her perfume better'_. She wasn't so naive to think the actions completely innocent but nor did she ever dare to accuse him of anything more.

Bakura was not so subtle but also sneaky in his own right. He would force Ryou to start some random conversation with her and while they talked he would roam his gaze over her every curve and bump, devouring her slender form with only his eyes, meeting her sight directly for a moment with a subtle smirk and continuing his examination while she flushed at the attention, trying to keep her conversation with Ryou going. She often confronted him afterwards but he always feigned innocence, teasing her that she was imagining naughty things. Oh how he loved to see her face flushed in humiliation and suppressed anger.

Marik just didn't threaten to kill her every other minute like he did to everyone else. He felt it was a very sweet gesture.

The three stood in an easy silence until Marik suggested they go look for a pet shop. Which they did.

* * *

Le Femme's Fashion Boutique:

* * *

"Oh wow!" Serenity chirped seeing Mai step out of the dressing room wearing a long red velvet dress with a long slit up the left leg and a bust line that cut off just above Mai's bountiful chest "It looks amazing on you"

"Thanks hun" Mai replied, pushing a few stray blonde locks behind her shoulder. She turned herself slightly, trying to get a better view of the back in the dressing room mirror "Does it look okay from the back?"

Serenity circled around Mai once, taking in the older woman's figure

"Looks good to me" she smiled before looking down at her own chest a little enviously. Mai noticed and sighed quietly to herself. Walking over to the rails she began flicking through the evening dresses. Serenity watched curiously as Mai grabbed one and pushed it into her hands.

"Try that one on" Mai instructed pushing the younger girl behind the curtain before she could protest. Serenity mumbled bashfully about the dress being too short but Mai was satisfied when she heard the embarrassed teen changing. Smirking proudly to herself, Mai glanced over at Anzu and Ishizu at the other side of the store.

"What about this one?" Anzu suggested holding up a modest cream t-shirt with a few small silver gems studded in a rose shape on the torso. Ishizu looked over the top sceptically

"It's very pretty, but..." Ishizu trailed off

"Not really you?" Anzu offered. Ishizu nodded and Anzu returned the top back to the rail. The brunet let out a small gasp.

"You have to wear this!" Ishizu examined the top Anzu had chosen for her. It was a silky black tank top with thin spaghetti strings and the word 'Goddess' spelled out in small gold gems across the bust. Ishizu eyed it unsurely but took it anyway. The two walked to the dressing room but stopped in their tracks as the curtain pulled back, Serenity blushed at the three simultaneous gasps of delight she received from the older women. The dress was a light pink Lolita style with white frills and ribbons, the skirt stopping at the knees.

"Girl could you look any cuter?!" Mai gushed as she wrapped her arms around Serenity's head in a half hug half headlock.

"It suits you well" Ishizu admired. Anzu hummed in agreement and Serenity mumbled embarrassed thanks for all the compliments. Mai released the younger girl, proudly crossing her arms with a triumphant smile

"See hun, you don't need big breast to be beautiful, you just need to find your style and you'll always be gorgeous "

Soft heart warming music played across the intercoms. Everyone looked up in confusion. The intercoms crackled a moment and a woman's voice came on.

"Attention shoppers, we ask that no touching moments be displayed within the mall as it interferes with the intercoms. Thank you and happy shopping" The intercom clicked off.

Mai looked to the other girls bemused

"That was weird" she mumbled. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere-

* * *

Gary's Comic Book Store:

* * *

"Huh" Honda said, as he read a comic. Jou turned to him

"What?" he asked. Honda looked up

"Huh?" he replied

"What?" Jou repeated

"What what?" Honda asked

"Why'd you say huh?" Jou asked

"Because you said what" Honda answered

"No, why'd you say it the first time?" Jou elaborated

"I never said it" Honda explained

"No not it, huh!" Jou exclaimed

"What?" Honda asked

"What what?!" Jou asked, growing irritated

"Why'd you say huh?" Honda asked

"NO! I mean...I don't know what I mean" Jou said confused

"Aw don't worry about it bud, no one really knows what they truly mean in life, it's all just a matter of learning new experiences and ensure you remember the knowledge so you don't live life regretting mistakes and bad ideas." Honda said patting Jou on the shoulder "Someday we'll all learn what we mean in life but for now we should enjoy our youth and leave such deep thoughts for a time when we'll have only our thoughts to keep us entertained"

Jounouchi stared at his friend dumbfound. Honda gave him another pat and a reassuring smile, turning back to his comic.

"Honda. I just wanted to know why ya said huh when you were reading the comic" Jou said very slowly, being very clear so Honda wouldn't misunderstand. The brunet blinked.

"Oh" he said, leaning towards the blonde so Jou could see inside the comic" I was just thinking how all the chicks in these comics have giant boobs" Jou looked at the comic.

"Huh" he said.

The shop keeper looked over the counter and shook his head in shame

"I swear kids are getting stupider. Isn't that right Super Magi Neko neko Girl?" the shop keeper cooed to the small action figure cradled in his arms.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Demented Artist's Art and Hobbies:

* * *

Ryou carefully examined the small tin of gold paint sitting on the shelf, his lips pursed in thought.

"Hmmm...Excuse me" he called out to a shop assistant who was stacking the shelves beside him. The assistant walked over to him, flicking her long hair back, smiling brightly

"Can I help you cutie?"

Ryou blinked _'Did she just call me cutie?'_

"Um, yes" he answered a bit awkwardly "I was wondering if you had any different grades of gold in the model paints" The assistant beamed at him

"Why yes we do sweetheart, there right back here in the storage room. If you'd like to follow me" she trailed off as they walked to the back of the shop.

Ryou began following, feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. _'I'm just being paranoid right? I mean she works here, she'd hardly do anything to me.'_

The assistant held open the storage room door for him, smiling sweetly. He gave a small timid smile in return. He stepped into the room.

'_She's just being friendly, yeah that's right she's just-'_

Ryou's thoughts were cut short by a slam of a door. He twirled around to see the assistant locking the door, watching him like a predator. Ryou's eyes widened as he slowly inched back, the assistant creeping forward. Suddenly she pounced, pinning the white haired boy on the floor

_O-O 'Bloody hell!_' he thought. A cloth covered his mouth and a sweet scent filled his nose. Everything blurred and then there was only black.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Outside Fluffy's Perfect Wittle Pet shop:

* * *

"Wittle is not a word" Marik sneered glaring at the large store sign decorated with pictures of small frolicking mammals. Malik shrugged. He turned to Bakura who had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong" Malik asked. Bakura frowned

"I think something happened to my hikari" he replied. Malik raised an eyebrow

"Are you going to go help him?"

"No" Bakura answered simply "I think it's much funnier to let it happen then taunt him about it afterwards" Marik snickered and Malik rolled his eyes

"You're a real prick, you know that"

"Whatever, are we going in or not" Bakura asked.

"After you" Marik cooed. Bakura gave him a disgusted look and pushed against the door only to find it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked" Bakura grumbled. Malik frowned as he peered inside the shop through the door. The lights were on and the animal cages were empty. A small shadow passed over the floor for a split second.

"Well there's something in there" Malik said stepping back.

"Maybe we should bust down the door" Marik suggested

"Don't be an idiot" Bakura scoffed "We'll just find a different shop" Marik shrugged as the three of them turned away from the shop, Malik casting one last suspicious look back.

* * *

Inside Fluffy's Perfect Wittle Pet Shop:

* * *

"They're gone" a squeaky voice announced "None the wiser"

"The fools, they have no idea what's in-store for them!" another high pitched voice laughed.

The shop filled with squeaky laughter.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The Spider Arcade:

* * *

"Let's play this one Seto!" Mokuba cheered, tugging Kaiba towards a prize grabber.

"Mokuba, we could just buy all the stupid prizes inside this thing" Mokuba pouted

"But that's no fun! C'mon you've beaten every other game, this one will be easy for someone like you" Kaiba gave a rare smile, ruffling Mokuba's messy black bangs

"All right kid" he conceded, slipping the money into the slot. Kaiba already knew how the machine worked, the grabbing hand was set to pick up prizes properly only after a certain number of losses, it was more of a scam than a game but he had already agreed to play.

"Which one do you want?" he asked. Mokuba pushed his face against the glass, looking over the various toys and electronics inside the booth.

"Hmm...That one!" Mokuba pointed to a smiling purple star fish soft toy. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his brother's choice but said nothing. Carefully he moved the joystick, guiding the hand over the toy and pressing the button for it to drop. The hand fell and closed over the star fish but it slipped from the grip as it rose. Mokuba frowned

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you lose so fast before"

Kaiba scowled, irked by his brother's comment. He slid another coin in and once more moved the hand over the toy. The hand fell right on top of it but once again the grip was too weak. After several more tries Kaiba had had enough.

"Forget this stupid thing, I'll just buy you the toy" Mokuba shook his head

"Come on bro, you can beat this, you're the greatest gamer in the world" Kaiba smirked knowing that whenever Mokuba complimented him like that it wasn't just lip service like he received from so many fools, but that he honestly meant it. He chuckled,

"And an even better big brother right?" he asked proudly but quietly so only Mokuba could hear.

Mokuba laughed, throwing his arms around his big brother's waist

"The best!" Mokuba cheered.

Suddenly the techno music that had been playing in the arcade was replaced by soft heart warming music. Gamers paused in confusion to exchange bewildered looks. The music stopped and the intercoms crackled

"Attention shoppers, we must _stress _that no one expresses any sort of touching, sentimental, moving or loving moments inside of the mall. We ask for your full co-operation in this matter or there will be consequences. Thank you and happy shopping" The intercom clicked off and the techno music resumed.

Kaiba and Mokuba exchanged looks.

"Weird" Mokuba mumbled, Kaiba nodded sliding another coin into the booth.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Funny Bunny's Games Store:

* * *

Yami glanced at the shop sign feeling an ominous chill judder up his spine _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"Well if it isn't Yugi boy, Dukey boy and Pharaoh boy!"

O-O"PEGASUS?!" The three boy's stared in disbelieve at the silver haired man standing behind the counter smiling at them casually.

_/I thought he was dead/ _Yugi whispered to Yami through their mind link

_\As did I aibou, but why are you whispering?\_

_/Oh, well because it would be rude to say it out loud while he's standing in front of us/_

_\ Yugi...He can't hear us\_

_/Yeah because we're whispering/_

_\No. He can't hear us because we're not talking out loud\_

_/That's because the point of whispering is that it's quiet/_

_\NO! He can't hear us because we're not talking with our mouths but with our minds.\_

_/Oh right. So he can't hear us because he can't read our thoughts anymore/_

_\That's right aibou\ _

_/I wouldn't be too sure about that Pharaoh boy!/_

_O-O\But how?!\_

_^-^/Heh, got you Yami/_

_-_-U\Not funny Yugi\_

While Yugi and Yami had their conversation, Duke walked up to Pegasus

"Sooo" Duke began "Why exactly are you here?" Pegasus chuckled

"Well after the whole Duellist Kingdom fiasco, I decided to drop off the radar and open my very own game store right here"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, oh with my trusty assistant of course"

Yami snapped out of his trance like state

"Assistant?"

Pegasus nodded. The next moment, something had tackled Yugi to the floor and was screaming like a fan girl. Yugi's eyebrows shot up in surprise at who was glomping him

"Rebecca?!"

The blonde freckled girl beamed at him, her arms tightening around him in a crushing hug

"Yugi! It's been so long! How are you?!"

"Can't ...Breathe..." Yugi gasped out. Yami, Duke and Pegasus sweat dropped as Yugi's face turned blue.

"Um Rebecca, maybe now would be a good time to let go" Duke suggested "Preferable while Yugi's ribs are still intact".

Rebecca pouted but released the wheezing boy none the less. Duke helped a dizzy eyed Yugi up as Rebecca returned to her laptop.

"So what can I do for you?" Pegasus asked sweetly.

"We're just browsing" Yami answered, scanning the various games and toys stocked on the shelves. He paused, spotting something small white and fluffy hidden in the corner. He walked towards it but as he approached it disappeared. '_Odd'_ he thought.

O-O" WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yami turned to see Bakura standing in the doorway pointing at Pegasus, Malik and Marik standing behind him just as confused. Pegasus pointed to himself

"Me?" he asked

"I killed you!" Bakura roared. Marik raised an eyebrow

"He looks pretty alive to me"

Bakura growled in response, glaring at the silver haired man smiling behind the counter.

"So, uh did you guy's find any interesting shops?" a recovered Yugi asked, trying to change the subject. Malik shrugged

"Not really. We're actually kind of hungry now"

"Well let's meet up with the others and get some lunch" Duke suggested. The group nodded and Rebecca jumped up from her seat.

"You're leaving already?!" she cried "B, But we only just saw each other again" The group sweat dropped, looking to Yugi. Yugi scratched his cheek and walked over to Rebecca

"I, It's okay, we'll see each other again. Whenever I'm around town I'll definitely come and see you" Rebecca sniffed

"You promise?"

Yugi smiled

"I promise"

Rebecca smiled, throwing her arms around the boy in a gentle hug. Yugi blushed lightly and slowly returned the hug.

Once more soft heart warming music played for a few seconds before the intercoms crackled

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! IF ANYONE, AND I MEAN _ANYONE _HAS ANOTHER TOUCHING MOMENT WE WILL RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

Everyone in the mall: O-O;;;

"Thank you and happy shopping" the voice ended sweetly.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before everyone continued their shopping. Yami coughed into his fist

"Well... let's go find the others" he said. The group slowly nodded and exited the shop.


	3. Wait this story had a plot?

Hello Everyone! Happy New Years Eve! I hope everyone had a great holidays.

So here it is, the finale chapter! With this I have completed the story before the next year as I promised!

Bakura: Cut it pretty damn close didn't you?

Me: (holds up hammer) You want to join them? (points to starry eyed Yami and Marik lying on the floor)

Bakura: O-O (shakes head)

Me: And now if all the cast would do the disclaimer we can get this started!

YGO Cast: Panda does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters!

Bakura: (mumbles quietly) If she did you can bet it wouldn't be updated very fast ( get's hit with hammer by Yami)

Yugi: Weren't you unconscious?

Yami: Yes but if anyone gets to hit the tomb robber it's me. Oh look at the pretty lights (falls back down unconscious)

Everyone: -_-U

* * *

Chapter 3: Wait this story had a plot?

* * *

Ryou groaned his head heavy and his thoughts muddled. _'W,What happened?'_.

He was sitting, he knew that much but he couldn't move his arms or legs. He wriggled his wrists, his bleary mind barely registering the feel of rope digging into his skin as he did so. His eyelids fluttered several times, trying to adjust to the bright light of the room. His gaze was down cast, staring at where his denim jean clad lap should be. Instead however was some kind of shiny white material.

Scrunching his eyes shut in concentration he remembered asking the store assistant about the paint, the back room and then...

Ryou's eyes snapped open.

"Ah you're awake!" The white haired boy stared wide eyed at the woman in front of him. It was the same shop assistant, only instead of wearing the shop's uniform she was wearing a black tuxedo and holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"Shall we get started?" she asked sweetly. Ryou swallowed giving a nervous smile

"Uh start what exactly?" The woman giggled

"Our wedding of course" Ryou's eyes widened even further, his jaw dropping. _'Oh God, is this really happen- hey wait a sec, if we're getting married why is she wearing a suit? Shouldn't she be in a dr-'_ Ryou's thought halted as he slowly looked down at himself once more.

"I'm wearing a wedding dress aren't I?" he asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Oh. Okay" O-O '_SOMEBODY HELP ME!'_

* * *

Bakura paused in his step, his eyebrows furrowing. Malik looked at him

"What is it now?" Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and continued walking

"Nothing important" he said casually

_/BAKURA!/_ The white haired yami nearly did a double take at the volume of Ryou's scream through their mind link.

_\\What the hell hikari are you trying to give me a migraine?!\\_

_/Help me, please! I'm tied up somewhere about to be married to a crazy woman!/_

_\\Congragulations\\_

_/Noooo! She's forcing me to, please come and save me!/_

Bakura stopped walking and crossed his arms, causing the others to stop as well.

_\\ Give me one good reason why I should\\_

_/ If you don't help me I'll tell Ishizu you're the one who supplied Malik with the fireworks and flamethrower they used for the bunny incident/_

_O-O\\ You wouldn't dare\\_

_/Normally no but as I've said before, I'M TIED TO A MOTHER F*CKING CHAIR ABOUT TO BE MARRIED TO A PHYSCO WOMAN AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IF I'M WEARING MY OWN CLOTHES UNDER THIS DRESS OR NOT SO GET OFF YOUR LAZY YAMI ASS AND SAVE ME!/_

Bakura swiftly turned around and headed for the map of the mall posted on the bulletin board in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to find the others for lunch?" Yami asked eyeing Bakura suspiciously. The tomb robber snorted waving his hand at them

"I have to go save Ryou, we'll catch up with you later"

"Do you need any help?" Yugi offered. Bakura rolled his eyes

"No, I just need to figure this stupid thing out". The ancient spirit glared at the labyrinth of lines and signs of stores that made up the map. In the centre a small red dot was pinned with the words _**'you are here'**_ on it.

_\\Which floor are you on? \\ _

_/I'm not sure, the fifth maybe?/_

Bakura scowled. They were on the second floor and he sure as hell didn't feel like going up all those stairs or standing on a crowded escalator

_\\You couldn't have gotten kidnapped on the first floor could you?\\_

_/I didn't ask to be knocked out and forced into a wedding you know!/_

_\\ And I didn't ask for such a whiny light, isn't life just peachy?\\_

_/ Bakura don't start th- Ahhhhh! She's starting to read out her vows! Please hurry!/_

_\\Yeah, yeah keep your pants on\\_

_/I would if I wasn't wearing a dress, wait what did she just say? Why is she quoting Star Wars in her vows? Oh God now she's talking like Yoda!/ _

As Bakura and Ryou had their mind link conversation, Marik had wandered off to get the girls, Duke to get the Kaiba brothers and Yami and Yugi to get Jou and Honda, leaving Malik alone beside Bakura.

'_Marik was awful quick to volunteer he get the girls. Perverted dark probably wants to catch them in the middle of them changing ... Damn it why didn't I think of that?! Oh wait, then I might see Ishizu naked, Oh! Eww DO NOT want to picture that, but if Marik's gone HE might see her naked, Oh double eww!'_ Shaking his head from such thoughts Malik studied the map.

He spotted a small sign at the bottom.

**:Warning; Do not attempt to alter map. It will not allow it:**

"The hell does that mean?" Malik muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Ewoks?!"

Malik jumped at Bakura's roar. The white haired yami blinked at his reaction

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked. Malik nodded. Bakura grumbled something and glared at the map. Malik pointed to the sign

"What do you think this means?" Bakura glared at the printed words, ignoring Ryou's screams about storm trooper butlers, scoffing at the warning

"Exactly how is this stupid thing meant to stop me from changing it?" Malik shrugged. Just to prove his point Bakura plucked the red dot from its place and stuck it in the middle of the fourth floor.

"See? Can't do a thing to stop m- Malik?" The tomb robber looked around in confusion, his companion missing. _'Where did he run off to? And why didn't I notice him leave?'_ He puzzled this a moment before noticing something else strange _'Weren't there different shops on this floor?'_

He stared at the map. The '_**you are here'**_ dot clearly stuck on the fourth floor.

"What the fu-

"Holy Ra!"

Bakura jumped as Malik suddenly appeared out of thin air, the blonde's head frantically tuning left and right in awe. Seeing the white haired male beside him, his jaw dropped. Bakura's face was similar.

"Where did you go?" Bakura asked. Malik blinked

"Me? You're the one that disappeared"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura snapped "You ran off while I was messing with the map"

"No" Malik protested "I was standing beside you while you moved the pin and then you vanished. And when I checked the map the dot was back on the second floor!" Bakura stared at him like he was crazy

"Then ...how did you get here?" he asked

Malik stared at the map nervously "I moved the dot to the fourth floor as well"

The two males exchanged a dumbstruck look for a moment before eyeing at the innocent looking map suspiciously.

"Maybe we should go save Ryou now" Malik suggested, slowly backing away from the map

"Yeah ..."Bakura agreed following suit, never taking their eyes off the red dot casually placed in the centre of the fourth floor.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Anzu glared at the light pink sweater snugly wrapped around her lithe form reflected in the mirror. So far she had tried on several of them and found she hadn't liked any. Her last one had shrunk in the wash and she needed a new one, but none seemed to look good on her. Mai was trying to be reassuring as she stood outside the changing room, Ishizu and Serenity having gone to the restrooms.

"Need some help hun?" the voluptuous blonde asked examining her nails. Anzu sighed in frustration

" Only if you have a sweater that doesn't make me look like a throw pillow gone wrong" Mai smirked

"Challenge accepted. Be right back" As Mai headed towards the back of the store where all the woollen items were kept, Marik walked into the boutique. Scanning the aisles for a familiar face he scowled when he couldn't see any. '_Damn, maybe I should have let Malik do this, at least he wouldn't feel so awkward surrounded by women's clothes'_. Marik was also not unaware of the funny looks the women in the shop were giving him.

"Want to try me on for size wenches?" he snapped. Those who were staring promptly turned away, some blushing, others muttering in distaste.

"Marik?" The tanned yami turned to see Anzu's head peeking out from behind the curtain of the changing room. Having heard his comment, she had decided to help keep him out of trouble in the store.

"Mazaki" he greeted marching towards her "Where are the other three?"

"Ishizu and Serenity went to the toilets a while ago and Mai is helping me find a decent sweater since all the ones I picked clearly came from some sheep that were part of a conspiracy to make their wool look so bad in a sweater that no one would wear them and therefore have no reason to take said wool" Marik raised an eyebrow

'_And people say I'm nuts'_ he thought, mildly amused by her ramblings. "Well I'm here to get all of you so we can get lunch"

"Oh, okay. Just give me a minute to change and pay for these please" Anzu's head disappeared behind the curtain as she began taking off the new jeans she was going to buy. The others had already purchased the clothes they wanted and there were only a few women in the store browsing so she wouldn't have to queue very long. Pulling on her skirt, something caught her eye in the corner of the cubicle. _'Did something just move?'_ she thought staring at the discarded sweaters piled in the corner.

After a moment of nothing happening she shrugged, dismissing it as her imagination and began pulling off the light pink sweater. Tossing it with the rest she reached for her tank top when a small sound made her pause. Once more her eyes were drawn to the corner and the pile. Cautiously she nudged the pile with the tip of her shoe.

The clothes shifted and suddenly something small and fluffy sprang from its hiding place. On instinct Anzu screamed and jumped back out of the changing room into Marik's sturdy form.

"What in the name of Anubis are you screaming for?!" Marik yelped, caught off guard when she had suddenly bumped into him. Anzu quickly hid behind him, peeking out over his arm so she could see the changing room

"S, Something jumped out at me" she whimpered quietly "I think it was a mouse"

Marik rolled his eyes, he would never understand why mortal women always seemed to jump and scream at things so much smaller than them_. 'It's just like when Ishizu sees a spider. Honestly she grew up surrounded by scarabs, snakes and scorpions you'd think she could handle a something as small as a spider ... huh that's a lot of things starting with s.'_ Marik's thoughts were cut short as Anzu pushed herself more firmly against his back, trying to locate whatever had been in the changing room with her.

_O-O' Oh sweet Ra, she's not wearing a shirt, which means she's only wearing a bra, which means her bra covered breasts are pressed up against my back! Ha! In your face Bakura and Malik, hahahahahaha! ...Oh wow they feel really soft.'_

Anzu, oblivious to Marik's perverted thoughts, kept her eyes firmly on the pile of sweaters, half expecting another creature to appear. Slowly the pile began shifting again. Anzu whimpered softly and Marik glared at the sweaters as the mysterious creature poked its head out to reveal it was ... a bunny.

The two teens blinked at the fluffy white rabbit as it slowly climbed out of the pile, its softly curved ears rising slightly at Anzu's gasp.

"Oh my god" she whispered in excitement "It's a bunny!"

"I can see that" Marik grumbled, glaring at the small mammal with utter loathing. The bunny's nose twitched before hopping toward the pair and gazing up at them curiously. Anzu leaned down to pet its head when Marik caught her wrist.

"What are doing?" Anzu asked, surprised by his sudden man handling. Marik ignored her, raising his foot as though to kick the bunny. Sensing danger the small fluffy creature quickly scampered away and out of the store. The tanned yami sneered at its retreating form before noticing he was receiving a very harsh glare from the girl beside him

"Why would you do that?" she scolded "It wasn't going to hurt us"

"Says the one who screamed" he sneered in response, earning himself an flustered blush and annoyed glare from the brunette; whose wrist he had yet to release and who was still oblivious to the fact she was top less.

"I was just surprised" she defended "You didn't have to scare it away like that" Marik snorted and looked away. Anzu's glare fell, her eye's softening as she raised her free hand to touch his cheek and move his face to look him in the eyes. "I know you can't help hating everything, since originally you were born from Malik's hate" she began softly "but you have your own body now, you can have your own emotions too" she smiled gently "emotions other than hate".

Marik stared at her dumbstruck. Emotions other than hate? The idea sounded ludicrous and yet he knew there was truth to Anzu's words. After his split from Malik he had indeed felt new emotions, some of which he understood and others that baffled him and kept him questioning their meaning for hours into the night.

Anzu lowered her hand to rest on Marik's fingers gripping her other wrist, the gentle action bring Marik out of his thoughts and back into reality. The two stared at each other a moment, searching each other's eyes.

"Ahem"

The two snapped out of their daze to see Mai standing behind them with a pale cream sweater in hand.

"Am I interrupting?" Mai asked a sly smirk on her lips. Anzu blushed strawberry red

"O, Oh no! Marik and I were just talking, right Marik?" Said male grunted something and turned away, letting go of her wrist and crossing his arms. Those baffling emotions were back.

"Oh really?" Mai asked unconvinced, raising an eyebrow at Anzu's appearance "And do you normally just talk with a top on too?" Anzu stared at her puzzled, silently mouthing Mai's words a moment before looking down at herself. With a yelp and a burning blush the brunette leaped into the changing room and pulled on her tank top. The three stood in an awkward silence a moment more before Marik muttered something about lunch. Quickly queuing and buying her clothes, Anzu joined her two companions outside the shop, her gaze anywhere but Marik.

* * *

As the three left the store they were unaware of the small beady eyes following them. The owner of the eye's watched them until they turned a corner, satisfied with its findings it quickly made its way to the hidden tunnel beneath the ice cream kiosk. Crawling through the tunnel it resurfaced in a well lit store that appeared to be empty.

"What have you to report?" a squeaky voice demanded from the only darkened corner.

"Sir! I have located one of the demons in level two section five. He and his companions are proceeding to regroup" an equally high pitched voice answered.

"Excellent! Alert all field agents, be ready to strike on my signal. Today we will have our revenge!"

Once more Fluffy's Perfect Wittle Pet shop was filled with laughter.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"- and when the droids threaten to overpower us, I vow that I will only use my powers of the force to protect you and our ninety nine wookie pups. Alright, now it's your turn honey!"

Ryou looked away from the spot on the wall he was trying to destroy with his mind when the shop assistant finally stopped talking. He had been listening at first but after a while he just zoned out, which was odd for him because he was such a good listener but really there's only so much crazy ramblings a person can listen to in the space of twenty minutes. It was time to explain something to her.

"Okay listen, I know you think you love me and that if you marry me you'll be happy and content in a fairy tale world filled with many, many star wars references and God knows what else you said while I was checking if the mind link I have with my yami had somehow given me telekinetic powers that I could use to untie myself and blast that wall to smithereens so I could escape and spend the next few years in therapy to recover from this, as well as the many traumatic experiences I have suffered due to my insane yami and his obsession with leaving small dead animals beside my pillow as I sleep, which I suppose is kind of sweet in a cat like way but just downright creepy in every other way BUT" Ryou took a deep breath "In actuality you would probably be miserable since I'm still in school and thus you would have to stay home with my yami and therefore suffer his strange and sadistic ways and really none of this matters because I'm just stalling for time by ranting until eventually someone comes to save m-"

The wall Ryou had been staring at earlier exploded inwards, blanketing him and the assistant with dust and plaster. A very annoyed looking Bakura stood were the wall had once been with a curious Malik beside him.

"You know there was a door right there" Malik pointed out, indicating the door just to the left of the wall. Bakura cocked his head to the side

"So there was" he answered dismissively. The shop assistant looked at the two new arrivals dumbfound while Ryou beamed at his rescuers.

"I knew you'd come" Ryou said softly as Bakura began untying him. The yami rolled his eyes.

"Even I'm not heartless" he muttered. Ryou smiled gently, about to thank him when Bakura continued "Plus I was sick of hearing you whining" Ryou's smile fell

"Geez you really know how to kill the mood don't you?" Malik observed.

"Whatever. Let's just go"

"What about her?" The three looked at the shop assistant, still blinking in confusion. Bakura shrugged

"Shadow Realm?" he suggested. Malik looked to Ryou, raising an eyebrow in question. Ryou looked at the woman a moment.

"Uh, I think we can just walk away" Slowly the three males walked through the hole that was once the wall. When they were a few feet away, Ryou glanced back and was relieved to see they weren't being followed. A few people in the mall approached the hole while others stared at the trio strangely, Ryou in particular.

"Is there anywhere I could get changed" Ryou asked awkwardly, feeling very self conscious walking around in a wedding dress

"That depends "Malik began "Do you have any clothes to change into?" Ryou blushed

"I don't think so"

"Well that answers that doesn't it" Bakura sneered. Ahead of them they spotted Duke, Kaiba and Mokuba, who was looking very happy with a small purple star fish in his arms.

Duke turned his head and waved while Kaiba listened to his brother chatter on about how he was going to name the star fish after some character from a show about sponges, pineapples and disgruntled squid neighbours.

A little further away Marik, Mai Anzu, Serenity and Ishizu rounded a corner and began walking towards them.

"Now all that's left are the midgets and their idiot friends" Bakura drawled as everyone stood beside each other. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at Ryou

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Long story" Ryou answered wearily, not enjoying the attention he was getting. Duke was about to continue with his own question when a scream from above made them all look up. A moment later Jounouchi landed on top of Duke, smashing the dice master into the ground.

"What the fu-"Marik began but was cut off when Honda's rear suddenly collided with his head, sending the both crashing to the ground. The group jumped back wide eyed, looking up to see two more falling bodies.

With an _'oomph' _Malik caught Yugi in his arms as he collided with him. The smaller light gave an awkward smile of thanks as Malik lowered him to the ground.

Bakura's body seemed to go into shock when he accidentally caught Yami in a way similar to Malik catching Yugi, except that the tomb robber was holding his millennium olds arch nemesis bridal style.

The two ancient spirit's looked at each other a moment before each emitting a noise of in-describable horror and disgust and leaping away from each other.

"What on earth happened to you all?" Serenity asked as she helped her brother up off a dizzy eyed Duke.

"Bunny!" Honda screamed. The group sweat dropped at the brunette wondering if he had hit his head when he fell on top of Marik, who was just about to lose his temper.

A low growl emitted beneath him and Honda nearly had a heart attack when he realised who he landed on. Jumping off and hiding behind Ishizu, the group watched with held breath as Marik stood; murder clear in his eyes.

"Uh, sorry?" Honda offered. Marik's head snapped up in a roar of rage, pulling out his millennium rod-

-only to have it snatched from his hand by what looked like a flying Kuriboh. Only it wasn't a Kuriboh but in fact a small brown rabbit with the M. rod held in its mouth. The group stared in shock at the rabbit before Yami pointed at it with narrowed eyes

"That's the same creature that stole my puzzle!"

"What?!" the group shouted in unison, seeing that indeed Yami's puzzle was missing. The brown rabbit made a small noise that almost sounded like a chuckle, quickly hopping away.

"After it!" Jounouchi shouted chasing the fleeing ball of fur. The group began chasing after it with the exception of Kaiba, who simply watched them run like they were idiots. Anzu halted when she noticed he wasn't moving

"Aren't you coming?" she called. Kaiba looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would I?" he scoffed. Anzu scowled, running back to grip his hand. The lightest shade of pink tinted Kaiba's cheeks as he glared at the girl dragging him along after the group.

"Mazaki!" he shouted in annoyance. Anzu looked over her shoulder at him, smiling giddily

"Learn to have a little fun!" she laughed, making the tint on his cheeks slightly darker and his scowl deeper. He ran a little faster so now he was the one in front, their hands still linked. Anzu beamed at him.

"Just to be clear, I'm only doing this because Mokuba ran off after those idiots" Kaiba grumbled. Anzu just laughed in response.

* * *

The brown rabbit suddenly stopped in the middle of the mall, the group halting a few feet away from it. Another rabbit, identical to the first hopped towards its counterpart, the millennium puzzle hanging around its neck and bouncing along with it.

"Since when do rabbits steal gold" Mai asked

"Since we learned of the dark powers they possess" A squeaky voice answered. Jou held up a trembling hand, pointing at the bunny with the puzzle

"D' Did that thing just talk?!" he screamed. The others were unable to answer as they stared in horror at the hordes of bunnies appearing from all around them, circling them until they were completely surrounded.

People in the mall approached the furry creatures, thinking some kind of show was beginning. Suddenly an explosion from above sent the onlookers screaming and running from them.

"It is time" a high pitched voice boomed at the group" For you to pay for your crimes" The YGO gang gasped as a tall white furred bunny wearing a general's cap stood on its hind legs "We meet again demons" the bunny squeaked, glaring at Malik and Marik. Malik swallowed nervously

"Um, this wouldn't have anything to do with that prank we pulled a while ago does it?"

"Prank? Prank! You slew our brethren and mutilated their remains!" Malik winced while Marik crossed his arms and shrugged

"Well it was worth it to see the look on the Pharaoh's face" Marik snickered.

"Marik this probably isn't the best time to act like an asshole" Bakura growled, unnerved by the sheer amount of rabbit's surrounding them.

"Just use the ring to send them all to the Shadow realm or something" Honda whispered.

" If I could don't you think I would have already?" Bakura snapped "They have the puzzle and the rod, if I use shadow magic it might activate them as well."

"But it's not like they can use them right?" Mokuba asked hiding behind Kaiba's coat. Ishizu shook her head

"It is a risk we can't afford to take" Duke rolled his eyes stepping towards the rabbits

"Aren't we over reacting? I mean what can they do to hurt us?" Suddenly one of the bunnies leapt up and bit into Duke's arm

O-O"ARGH! GET IT OFF!" Waving his arms frantically, the bunny dislodged and let out a squeaky growl. The group squeezed tighter together, the bunnies advancing

Kaiba swore silently, eyes darting around the horde for some kind of escape route. He looked to the sound speakers, a light bulb appearing above his head. Marik grabbed the bulb and hurled it at the bunnies, smirking when it hit one right in the face.

"We need a touching moment, someone do something!" Kaiba shouted

"Like what?!" Serenity cried as the bunnies grew closer. Yami turned to Yugi

"Aibou, there's something you should know" Yugi turned to him

"What is it Yami?"

"I want you to know that you're the greatest light a Yami could ask for"

"You mean that Yami?"

"Yes Yugi. I do"

"Oh Ra" Marik groaned "I think I'm going to be sick"

The group looked up expectantly, waiting for the music to start but none came.

"Why isn't it working?" Mai asked throwing her hand bag at the approaching army of fluffy doom.

"It needs to be bigger" Honda shouted

"That's what she said" Jou shouted back

"Not helping mutt!" Kaiba growled

"What did you call m-"

"They're getting closer!" Ryou screamed. Malik gulped

"Ishizu!"

"What is it Malik?"

"There's something you should know. I, I like to try on your dresses when you're not around. I like cross dressing!" The group gasped with the exception of Marik and Ishizu.

"Oh" Ishizu said "Yes I already know" Malik's eyes went wide

O-O "You knew?!" His sister nodded

"Yes I found the camera while I was cleaning Marik's room. So long as you stay out of my underwear I don't really mind"

The group looked up hopefully but no music played.

"That was more disturbing than sentimental" Bakura muttered. The bunnies were now mere steps away from the gang. Their ears flopped back over their heads, the fur puffing out, their fluffy cotton tails raised in menacing cuteness (A.N. Seriously, if they weren't about to kill you, you'd think it was absolutely adorable ^-^)

"What do we do?" Mokuba cried out. A light bulb lit above Anzu's head. Marik grabbed it and threw it at the bunnies but it did little damage. Anzu turned to Kaiba

"Kaiba, just to be clear I'm only doing this to save our lives" Kaiba glared at her

"What are you-"but he was cut off as Anzu grabbed his collar and pulled his lips over hers in a searing kiss.

Kaiba: O-O!

YGO Gang: O-O!

Bunny Army: O-O!

People in the mall screaming: O-O!

(A.N.: O-O!)

The speakers in the mall nearly exploded with romantic music, (you know the kind you'd here in all those old black and white movies) as Kaiba wrapped his arms around the petit dancer's waist, pulling her closer as their lips worked and moulded against each other. Anzu slid her arms around Kaiba's neck, her fingers tunnelling through his thick silky hair, gasping when Kaiba gently slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own and tasting her sweet cavern.

The rest of the gang stared, wide eyed, jaw dropped at the scene. Suddenly the music was cut off like a screeching record and a very pissed voice began to shout over the intercoms

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! TRIED TO BE NICE, TRIED TO WARN YOU JERK WADS NOT TO BUT YOU STILL DID IT! NOW FACE THE CONCEQUENCES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

'Is everyone in this mall insane or something?' Ryou thought sweat dropping. A large metal shutter opened on the other side of the mall revealing a numerous packs of growling hounds. The Bunny general squeaked in terror as the ferocious dogs charged for them.

"Retreat, Retreat!" The bunnies quivered and fled, the hounds chasing them out of the mall. The bunny general sent one finale glare at the group."This is not over; one day we will have our vengeance!"

As the bunnies dispersed Yugi caught a glimpse of the puzzle and the rod.

"Yami!" The ancient pharaoh followed Yugi's gaze and charged forward, weaving his way through the hounds and bunnies until he had the items in his hands. Smirking in victory he raised his arms in success before he was trampled. Yugi and Jou sweat dropped running to help him up when the coast was clear.

"It worked!" Serenity cheered "Good thinking An-, ah, oh my..." The gang looked to see Anzu and Kaiba still locked in a passionate embrace.

Duke coughed uncomfortably, but the couple seemed lost to the world as Kaiba's hands roamed up and down Anzu's back, Anzu's own hands roaming down to cup Kaiba's firm rear. Ryou coughed louder, everyone now very uncomfortable and trying to avoid looking at them.

When the teens still didn't separate, Mai huffed and grabbed onto Anzu's shoulders and pulled her back. Finally the two separated, both panting heavily and deeply flushed. Anzu blinked and looked at the others and then Kaiba who was staring at her dumbstruck. Blushing Anzu straightened and coughed into her fist

"W, Well I think we should call it a day, don't you?" The gang murmured in agreement and walked to the exits.

"So, um, why did you four fall from the sky earlier big brother?" Serenity asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Anzu's and Kaiba's activities.

"Oh that" Jou began" Well Yugi and da pharaoh had just shown up outside the comic store when out a no where this bunny jumps on Yami and starts crawling inside his clothes and-"

"Long story short" Yami cut in "The creature stole my puzzle and when it jumped over the railing we followed it" Bakura snorted

"Oh yes because that was clearly the intelligent thing to do" Yami glared at him

"Yes well isn't it interesting that a rabbit makes a better thief than you do, seeing as how it actually manage to take my puzzle from me" he replied curtly

"I could take it right now if that's what you want midget!" The two spirits than began swearing at each other in Egyptian.

Ryou sighed wearily, just wanting to go home and sleep this whole day off like a bad hangover (not that he knew what one of those felt like) Malik tapped him on the shoulder

"So uh," he began, scratching the back of his head nervously "What do you plan on doing with the dress?" Ryou blinked

"I'm not sure ...burn it maybe?" Malik nodded, fidgeting with his collar. Ryou stared at him a moment. "Do you want it?" he asked unsurely.

Malik nodded quickly

"Well aside from nearly being killed by bunnies, I've really enjoyed shopping with you ladies" Ishizu said pleasantly gathering the girls in one more hug before they went their separate ways.

"Yeah!" Serenity chirped "Maybe next time we could go to the beach"

"Sounds like a plan" Mai smirked waving a hand over her shoulder as she headed down the street.

"We better get back to the shop before grandpa starts to worry" Yugi mumbled checking his watch. With a wave and chorus of goodbyes Yugi and Yami left followed by Jou and Serenity, Duke and Honda.

"I need a shower to wash off the pharaoh germs" Bakura grumbled marching home with Malik and Ryou in tow. Anzu gave Ishizu one last hug as she and Marik turned to leave, Marik giving one long last look at Anzu with a feeling of something she couldn't quite describe.

Finally it was only Anzu, Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba cleared his throat and turned to Anzu

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked as his limo drove towards them. Anzu smiled

"I'd like that" she answered.

The End.

...Or so you think

* * *

Woohoo! I finally finished it. Not that I didn't enjoy writing it or anything but I've been feeling really bad about just how long it's taken me to update this and finish it. This chapter is over 5000 words and that's without my crazy talking.

So here you are finis13, your very, very, very ,very late birthday present is complete!

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and reviewed.

I LOVES YOU ALL!

As for the ending...well I may be thinking of writing a sequel for finis13's birthday this upcoming year.

Kaiba: So basically if she starts it now you can expect it in about November 2013

Me: OK that's it, NOW YOU STRIP!

Kaiba: Wha- (locked in a go-go cage surrounded by fangirls with finis13 and Lexi in the front seats)

Me: Until next time :)


End file.
